Kitchen Frenzy
by TheOneAndOnlyWeissSchnee
Summary: Yang comes home from a long day, and discovers a terrible disaster.


"HONEY IM HOME!"

Yang Xiao Long just came home from the gym, she was exhausted all she wanted to was to take a long shower, and cuddle with her kitten, Yang looked around and didnt see her.

Where was Blake?

Yang was confused, Blake would usually be on the couch reading one of her romance novels, or taking a quick cat nap.

She set her gym bag on the nearest couch, slipped her shoes off, and placed them by the door, lilac eyes scanned the small living room for any sign of the faunus.

CLANG!

"What the hell was that?" The blonde brawler mumbled to herself, she looked around for anything misplaced in the room, then the sound happend again, a clang, and then a thump followed by someone swearing loudly.

Yang walked near the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks when she smelled smoke.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

The alarm went off and a trail of black smoke exiting from the kitchen, Yang rushed in and saw her girlfriend opening windows and waving off the smoke, dirty dishes stacked up in the sink, and a big pot of water is overflowing hitting the hot stove and sizzeling.

"Shit, shit, shit" Blake cursed under her breath while coughing up a storm, she figet with the dials on the stove trying to turn it off.

The smoke got in Yangs lungs she was coughing as well.

"Blake?" The blonde called her name as she waved out the smoke, the cat faunus turned around her face flushed and her cat ears flatend on her head, Yang helped fan most of the smoke outside and cleaned up the kitchen in silence, after they were done, she folded her arms and faced Blake.

"What happend!?, you almost set the kitchen on fire!"

Blake hung her head down she lookes like a kicked puppy, well a kicked kitten at that. her face was still flushed from the smoke and embarrassment, she spoke in a quiet tone.

"W-well...um...I-I wanted to do something nice for you because I knew you were going to be tired when you get home and you always cook for me...s-so I wanted to fix your favorite meal, but it didn't turn out how I wanted to, im sorry."

Yang felt bad for snapping at her, she was shocked that Blake never knew how to cook, maybe being in the White Fang had that effect on her. pushing those thoughts aside she unfolded her arms and spoke.

"Blake, I didn't know, im sorry for snapping at you." Yang said softly.

"It's ok." The faunus replied, Blake was embarrassed she never learned how to cook with her time being in the White Fang, she and Adam stole food and brung it to their hideout to eat meanwhile, Yang always cooked for herself and Ruby if their dad was on a hunt or just to tired or depressed because of what happened to Summer.

Yang broke the silence between them snapping Blake out of her thoughts.

"Its ok if you dont know how to cook Blake, dont feel bad about yourself." The brawler said, Blake looked at her.

"C-can you teach me?" Blake asked nervously, the blonde had a wide smile on her face.

"Aww Blakey." Yang wrapped the cat faunus in her famous bone crushing hug.

"Of course I can teach you kitten." Yang said hugging Blake tighter from excitement making it harder for her to breathe.

"T-thank you Yang...b-but...breathing...i-is...functional."

"Oops sorry." Yang set Blake down and scratched the back of her neck, after a few moments Blake caught her breath and spoke.

"Its ok, but I would love to get married before I die from lack of breath." Blake said, Yang smiled.

"Sooo your saying you want to get married?" Yang asked Blake smiled.

"I didnt say no."

"So you do, cause the opposite of no is yes, right?"

"Correct, and yes I want to get married." Blake replied, Yang had a face splitting grin on her face and pulled her girlfriend in a gentle hug.

"Well since ya said yes we might be able to beat Rubes and the ice queen into getting married." The brawler said, Blake chuckeld and huged back.

"Maybe, but if they take to long just like they did when they confessed their love for each other indeed we will."

Blake was happy she would never find a goofy, strong, and trustworthy person like Yang even though her puns are mentally AND physically a pain, she couldnt think of one single person she would spend the rest of her life with.

"Hey Blake?"

"Yes Yang?"

"Next time, just wait until i come home before you cook, dont want it to be a, CATastrophe!"

Blake glared at Yang promising a thousand threats if she keeps it up.

She spoke too soon.

"Confound it Yang."


End file.
